This protocol provides a means to evaluate in children with human immunodeficiency virus symptomatology the comparative safety and tolerance of two different doses of oral AZT, the comparative effect of AZT in altering the course of HIV infection and the comparative effect of the two doses on the development of neuropsychologic abnormalities.